REIGN
by sunsehunee
Summary: [PENDING] Luhan sempat berpikir untuk menerima Sehun sebagai sosok ayah bagi kedua anaknya. Tapi, itu sebelum ia tahu kalau ternyata Sehun hanyalah seorang iblis mesum berstatus seorang CEO muda. /HUNHAN, YAOI, MATURE, RnR!/ For HunHan Indonesia's GA
1. Chapter 1

Luhan berlari tergesa-gesa dari _basement_ menuju lift di lantai dasar. Di mulutnya tergantung sepotong roti, kedua tangannya juga penuh dengan barang-barang penunjang pekerjaannya hari itu.

Matanya membulat horor ketika melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup sempurna. Ia harus sampai disana sebelum pintunya tertutup, jadi langkahnya ia percepat. Dan ketika ia sampai di depan lift, kakinya dengan sengaja ia selipkan di antara celah kecil pintu lift.

Luhan dalam hati bersyukur karena ia bisa tepat waktu sampai di kantor. Setelah memindahkan beberapa barang ke tangan kiri, tangannya kemudian terangkat untuk menekan tombol angka lantai lift yang ia tuju. Namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku ketika melihat pantulan lift dari dinding lift yang dikelilingi oleh cermin tersebut.

Orang-orang di dalam lift tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela, dan yang lebih parah adalah orang di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi, ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Oh, dan Luhan baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari kunjungan dari CEO GH corp. Matanya menatap pantulan diri sendiri di cermin, rasa malu dan kesal menyeruak ketika ia sadar kalau penampilannya sungguh kacau dan memalukan untuk standar seorang pegawai perusahaan mode terkenal.

Dengan tidak berkurangnya malu yang ia terima, Luhan beringsut mundur ke sudut lift, kemudian dengan kikuk merapikan penampilannya. Ia menundukan kepalanya, sembari terus berharap lantai tujuannya cepat sampai. Ia sungguh tidak tahan. Terlebih dengan tatapan CEO yang rasanya menguliti dirinya meskipun hanya dari pantulan cermin dinding lift.

 **REIGN**

 **(Devilish Bastard Oh)**

 **©sunsehunee**

 **Casts: Oh Sehun, Luhan, Haowen, Ziyu**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, YAOI**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Luhan sempat berpikir untuk menerima Sehun sebagai sosok ayah bagi kedua anaknya. Tapi, itu sebelum ia tahu kalau ternyata Sehun hanyalah seorang iblis mesum brengsek berstatus seorang CEO muda.**

 **Disclaimer: Casts belong to god, family, agency, and theirself. This fanfiction belongs to me, copyright to my brain, all plot is mine. Adanya kesamaan bukanlah hal yang disengaja.**

 **Warn: ini Yaoi fanfiction, mengandung konten dewasa, termasuk sex scene. Bagi yang underage ataupun kurang menyukai tema cerita ini bisa langsung close tab.**

 **.**

 _ **Special For HunHan Indonesia's GA**_

 **.**

 _ **Typo**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: the meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan keluar dari ruangan manager Kim dengan lesu. Hari ini ia dimarahi untuk kesekian kalinya. Topiknya juga tidak jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda galak itu masih mempermasalahkan gaya berpakaian Luhan yang masih dibawah standar. Kurang modis, kurang stylish, kurang keren, kurang —ia bahkan tidak ingat apa saja yang kurang dari gaya berpakaian sehari-harinya.

Baru sedetik setelah ia mendudukan bokongnya di kursi kerjanya, setumpuk kertas berisi sketsa rancangan busana dibanting pelan di hadapannya.

"Hey, anak baru." Panggilnya pada Luhan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Antarkan pada Kim Hyesin untuk disunting mana yang layak dan mana yang tidak." Ujar wanita yang tadi meletakan setumpuk kertas tersebut. Dengan helaan nafas berat Luhan mulai membawa tumpukan rancangan itu ke tempat yang diminta tadi.

Langkahnya terasa berat ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Hyesin. Sebenarnya ruangan itu hanya terletak satu lantai di atas lantai tempatnya bekerja, tidak akan sulit jika menggunakan lift. Namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah: kedua tangannya penuh oleh kertas sketsa, berat pula. Ia jadi sedikit bingung untuk menekan tombol lift. Luhan berpikir, ia tidak bisa menggunakan bokongnya karena tombol itu terlalu tinggi, lagipula itu akan sangat memalukan jika ada yang melihatnya. Juga kakinya, ia masih mempunyai etika jadi tidak terima kasih.

"Haah," Dengan frustasi ia menatap kedua tangannya yang terhalangi oleh tumpukan kertas. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit berusaha menggunakan tangannya tanpa menaruh sketsa-sketsa tersebut.

Ia berjinjit, tangannya ia naikan sedikit demi sedikit sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dengan konsentrasi penuh ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang ia pikirkan. Apalagi dengan letak tombol yang tidak terlihat oleh matanya. Dan ketika ia berhasil, matanya bersinar cerah dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ekhm,"

Oh sial.

Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya karena suara deheman mengejutkan tadi. Tubuhnya oleng kemudian jatuh ke belakang dengan kertas yang jatuh menghujani tubuhnya yang sudah berada di bawah terlebih dahulu.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang kurang ajar membuatnya kaget. Pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"A-ah, _sajangnim_ ," Ia buru-buru merapikan kertasnya dan kembali berdiri. Ia kembali merasakan tatapan dan aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Memalukan," Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sang atasan sudah menghilang di persimpangan lorong.

.

"Baekhyun,"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya tadi langsung menoleh dan menghampirinya. "Yo, Luhannie~" Sapanya manja.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Bisa tolong bukakan pintu ini? Aku sedikit kesulitan karena barang bawaanku." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Tapi sebenarnya, meskipun tanpa wajah seperti itu pun Baekhyun tetap akan membantunya. Ia adalah pria yang baik.

" _Well_ terima kasih Byun, kau benar-benar membantu," Baekhyun mengangguk, ia kemudian permisi untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hati-hati. Orang-orang di dalamnya benar-benar serius sampai mungkin tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Matanya menatap sekitar, ia mencari keberadaan Hyesin tapi wanita itu tidak ada dimana pun. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan kertas-kertas tersebut di meja milik Hyesin.

Untunglah ia pernah mengantarkan sesuatu juga pada Hyesin sebelumnya, jadi setidaknya sekarang ia hanya perlu menuliskan di kertas memo untuk Hyesin bahwa setumpuk kertas itu untuk pakaian edisi musim panas.

Tepat saat ia berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang divisi nya berada, ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat ia melihat isi pesan itu, sebuah helaan nafas menjadi responnya untuk isi pesan tersebut.

.

.

Luhan menatap datar 4 cup kopi di tangannya. Dimasing-masing cup tertulis dengan spidol hitam nama pemilik kopi-kopi tersebut dan tidak ada satupun miliknya —semuanya barang titipan. Pesan yang ia terima tadi merupakan kiriman dari manager Kim yang menyuruhnya membeli beberapa kopi untuknya dan tiga pegawai lainnya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lift dihadapannya. Entah kenapa kalau dipikir-pikir ia bekerja dua bulan disana lebih seperti pesuruh daripada tugasnya sebagai perancang busana. Well, memang ada benarnya masa magangnya belum habis, tapi tidakkah orang-orang di divisinya sangat kejam? Menyuruhnya ini itu dalam waktu yang singkat.

Ia tersentak ketika pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok CEO bersama seorang lelaki yang lebih sedikit lebih pendek disampingnya, mungkin asistennya.

Mereka terlihat sangat keren dengan jas hitam membalut tubuh proposialnya. Ditambah dengan dandanan yang sangat rapi dan berkelas, menambah nilai sempurna bagi keduanya.

"S- _sajangnim_ ," Dengan cepat Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke samping guna memberikan jalan kepada sang atasannya untuk lewat.

Kemudian kejadian tadi di depan lift kembali muncul. Ini seperti _de javu_ karena mereka kembali bertemu di depan lift di saat yang sangat tidak terduga.

Suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer mulai terdengar saat kaki jenjang itu melangkah keluar lift, bersamaan dengan hal itu Luhan ikut menundukan kepalanya takut-takut.

Ia terus menundukan kepalanya meskipun matanya tak jarang melirik ke arah dua orang tadi. Ia terpesona sungguh, apalagi pada sang CEO. Wajahnya tampan tanpa cacat, benar-benar sangat menawan.

Mereka berjalan melewati Luhan, walau telah melihat pria itu membungkuk hormat, kedua orang itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sebagai balasannya. Mereka hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata mereka.

Sekali lagi, pada saat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan ia dapat lihat tatapan mencemooh dari asistennya itu diikuti tatapan tajam dari sang CEO.

.

Luhan meregangkan ototnya ketika jam makan siang tiba. Semua tugasnya sampai selesai jam makan siang telah ia selesaikan tadi. Jadi, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan ia bisa sedikit bersantai.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. Senyuman manis menyambutnya, "Ayo makan siang bersama," Ajak Baekhyun dengan riang, dibelakangnya sudah ada Yixing dan Chen yang menunggu. Dengan cepat Luhan mengiyakan ajakannya dan menyusul dua temannya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kudengar para petinggi membicarakan gaya berpakaianmu, Lu." Baekhyun mengatakannya ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan siang di restoran dekat perusahaan. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun karena, sungguh mengingatnya saja membuat ia malu.

"Kurasa kau memang harus mulai memperhatikan gayamu dalam berpakaian Luhan," Komentar Yixing, salah seorang teman Luhan dari bagian marketing. Lewat ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Chen menganggukan kepalanya berulang-ulang tanda ia sangat setuju dengan usulan Yixing tadi. Ia meletakan sumpitnya lalu menatap Luhan dalam.

"Ya, Yixing sangat benar. Setidaknya hanya untuk di kantor. Lagipula, kurasa kau yang paling tahu bagaimana lelahnya mendengar omelan manager tentang penampilanmu." Ucapan Chen membuat Luhan semakin lesu saja, kilasan ketika manager Kim memarahinya tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagian mananya dari cara berpakaianku yang salah? Rasanya ini baik-baik saja." Keluhnya sebal. Matanya menatapi satu per satu wajah teman-temanya itu. Dari keseluruhan ekspresi mereka, menurut Luhan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah ekspresi dari si diva Byun Baekhyun. Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan itu?

Secepat kilat Baekhyun membanting sendoknya kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Astaga!" Ia berujar panik.

"Ya ampun Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang tidak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu ia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan melakukan gerakan seolah-olah tengah menenangkan pemuda cantik itu.

"Tenanglah Luhannie sayang, Baekhyun ada disini untuk membantu masalahmu," Ia menyentak tangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya. Sebuah tatapan sengit ia lemparkan ke arah pemuda manis itu. Lama-kelamaan bicara Baekhyun jadi melantur, ia harus segera menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan Baek?! Kau malah tampak seperti orang sinting sekarang." Sungutnya emosi. Dengan sungkan ia melirik sekitar dengan pandangan was-was, ia hanya tidak ingin dikira sama tidak warasnya dengan Baekhyun oke?

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia menatap Yixing dan Chen penuh harap untuk sebuah pembelaan bagi dirinya.

Yixing menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tapi, memang tidak ada salahnya kalau besok kau coba sedikit lebih modis Lu,"

Luhan berdecak. Semuanya sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Bahkan seorang Yixing yang biasanya tidak mau tahu dengan apapun di sekitarnya sekarang malah membantu Baekhyun dalam mengomentari gaya berpakaiannya. Tidakkah mereka dapat poin kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya?

"Aku harap aku bisa, tapi kau tahu aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk diri sendiri." Lirihnya pelan. Ketiga temannya itu tertegun ketika menyadari apa yang Luhan bicarakan.

"Ah, benar..." Gumam Chen pelan, "Aku jadi rindu mereka." Ia menatap jalan raya lewat jendela besar restoran itu.

Sisa waktu makan siang mereka habiskan dengan keadaan hening. Alasannya hanya satu, mereka sedikit merasa bersalah atas kekeras kepalaan mereka memaksa Luhan untuk memerhatikan pakaiannya.

.

.

Malam tiba, tepat pada pukul 9 Luhan sudah bersiap mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang. Setelah membereskan ruangan kerjanya tadi ia langsung bergegas turun ke basement.

Diiringi dengan lagu yang ia putar tadi, ia menginjak pedal gas dan meluncur membelah jalanan kota pada malam hari.

.

"Aku pulang," Salamnya ketika sampai di rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan, disertai dengan pekikan bahagia.

" _Baba_!" Seorang anak kecil memekik bahagia di lorong. Tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar menyambut Luhan yang baru pulang. Ia tampak sangat menggemaskan dengan piyama dengan gambar pokemon kecil yang tersebar di seluruh piyamanya.

"Ziyu nanti kau jatuh." Anak laki-laki lain muncul mengikuti Ziyu dengan ekspresi tertekuk. Alisnya berkerut dan dahinya sudah penuh dengan keringat. Luhan menebak kalau ia pasti lelah karena menjaga Ziyu yang sangat aktif.

Luhan menyambut pelukan Ziyu. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan, ia kemudian mengusak rambut Ziyu gemas. "Apa kau menyusahkan kakakmu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang diimutkan. Ziyu menggeleng lucu sebagai jawaban.

"Ziyu berlari ke sana kemari dari tadi _Baba_. Jadi aku ikut mengejarnya karena takut jatuh." Adu Haowen membenarkan jawaban Ziyu. Luhan tersenyum kecil, kedua anaknya yang bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil seperti ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih untuk pangeran Haowen karena sudah menjaga Ziyu untuk Baba," Luhan berlutut kemudian menyeka keringat Haowen dengan tangannya. Wajah Haowen memanas melihat Babanya yang tersenyum sangat cantik. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Ziyu juga ayo berterima kasih pada _gege_." Pinta Luhan pada anak bungsunya pelan.

Haowen berkedip cepat, itu kebiasaannya ketika tengah salah tingkah. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya karena tidak da respon apapun dari Ziyu.

" _Baba_ ayo kita tidur. Ziyu sepertinya sudah mengantuk." Katanya ketika menyadari Ziyu yang sudah mulai menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya pelan. Luhan ikut melihat Ziyu di pangkuannya kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian masuk kamar. _Baba_ akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

.

" _Baba_ ," Itu suara Haowen yang memecah keheningan malam, anak itu tidak jadi tidur karena melihat Luhan keluar kamar lagi setelah Ziyu tidur. Luhan berdeham sebagai jawabannya. Saat ini ia masih berkutat di depan meja kerjanya, merancang beberapa busana yang -siapa tahu- akan di serahkan untuk edisi musim depan. Haowen yang masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan rumah juga ikut menemani Luhan.

"Aku rindu pada _Daddy_ ," Goresan tangan Luhan di kertas terhenti. Sudah lama sekali sejak nama itu disebut-sebut. Ia melirik Haowen sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecut. Tangannya kembali menggoreskan idenya di kertas.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali ya. _Baba_ juga merindukannya," Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Tapi Haowen masih butuh jawaban. "Aku juga rindu _eomma_ dan _abeoji_."

Luhan menghela napasnya lelah. Ditaruh pensilnya asal, kemudian ia meraih tangan Haowen untuk mengikutinya ke kamar tidur.

"Aku ingin bermain bersama _daddy_ lagi, teman-temanku selalu pamer padaku kalau ayah mereka sangat hebat." Haowen berkata lirih, tubuhnya sudah dibungkus selimut hangat bergambar serial kartun Pororo.

"Ada _Baba_ di—" Haowen memotong dengan cepat, "Apa tidak bisa?" Ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh kesedihan.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia mencium hangat kening Haowen.

"Tidurlah," Katanya lembut, di usapnya lembut surai hitam anaknya itu. Bibirnya menyandungkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Haowen yang mulai hanyut ke dalam alam tidur.

Ia menatap nanar wajah damai Haowen. Lagi-lagi, ia menghindari pertanyaan dari Haowen. Tapi, bukanlah tanpa alasan ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya, hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja ia seakan terbakar oleh rasa rindunya sendiri. Maka akan lebih baik kalau sekalian saja ia tidak mengingatnya.

Diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang di kening anaknya, Luhan pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

Sudah genap satu minggu terlewat semenjak si kecil Haowen menanyakan perihal sang _Daddy_. Ia sudah tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi meskipun beberapa kali Luhan tak sengaja melihatnya sedang menatapi pigura di kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu betul apa yang anaknya itu rasakan, namun disisi lain ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur. Jadi Luhan hanya diam disana meratapi ketidak kuasaannya.

Ia sangat mengetahui kalau anaknya sangat merindukan sosok ayah untuk menjadi panutan dan sebagai pelindungnya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sedikit banyak sudah mulai menyukai kesendiriannya, hanya dengan kehadiran Haowen dan Ziyu—kedua malaikat kecilnya telah membuat harinya berwarna.

Setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya —mengantar Haowen dan Ziyu ke sekolah— pria cantik itu langsung melesat ke kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Ia tersenyum ramah pada pegawai lainnya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor.

"Manager Kim," Gumamnya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati manager Kim juga berada di dalam yang sama dengannya. Pria yang dipanggil itu hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

Luhan menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Dari pantulan dinding lift, ia bisa melihat manager Kim yang tengah menatapinya intens. Atas kemudian bawah, lalu ke atas lagi—Luhan bahkan bisa melihat gerakan matanya yang sangat cepat itu.

"Kupikir setelah lepas dari titel pegawai magang kau bisa menjadi lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu," Sindiran menusuk dari manager Kim sampai di telinga Luhan, membuatnya semakin merasa tak nyaman berada di satu lift yang sama dengan pria rubah jadi-jadian itu.

Memang sejak hari kemarin, ia sudah resmi diterima sebagai pegawai tetap di sana. Meski pekerjaan sebagai pesuruh para perancang busana sudah selesai, sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk ceramah pagi dari manager Kim yang menyinggung masalah pakaiannya. Dimarahi dengan akar masalah yang sama setiap harinya mungkin memang membuatnya kebal dengan kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia terima, tapi tetap saja tangannya selalu gatal ingin menyobek mulut si manager Kim yang menyebalkan itu.

Manager Kim mendelik kesal, "Kau ini—apa tidak pernah lelah aku omeli? Tetap saja melakukan hal yang sama." Bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat mereka bekerja, mulut manager Kim tidak berhenti mengoceh.

Luhan menatap malas pria disampingnya. Harusnya ia yang bertanya, apa mulut makhluk itu tidak lelah bicara terus?

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja manager Kim. "Ingat Luhan, aku selalu mengawasimu. Jadi segeralah kau ikuti perintahku jika ingin tetap bekerja disini."

Pria itu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu dengan tulisan 'Kim Key' terpasang di pintunya. Sedikit norak memang, tapi toh Luhan juga tidak peduli. Malah kadang ia menjadikannya pelampiasan kesal karena dengan melihat tulisan di pintu itu ia jadi sedikit merasa lebih tidak norak.

"Kau dapat kiriman lagi, Lu." Chen berujar dari balik meja kerjanya. Senyum menggoda terplester di wajah menyebalkannya.

Luhan mendesah, lagi-lagi ada kiriman misterius lagi. Bukan kiriman teror sebenarnya. Semuanya seperti berupa hadiah-hadiah kecil dengan sedikit nuansa romantis. Kalau Luhan boleh sedikit narsis, ia merasa seseorang tengah menjadi _secret admirer_ nya. Rasanya agak menggelikan dan sangat-SMA-sekali menurutnya.

Biar diperjelas, Luhan itu pria berumur 27 tahun. Dan ia sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Masih pantaskah dia terpesona dengan hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu? Psh, tidak.

Ia menatap hadiah yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Hari ini sebuah buket bunga ternyata.

"Harusnya memberiku cek ratusan juta kalau mau membuatku terpesona," Gumamnya mencela hadiah itu. Ia hendak menyingkirkan bunga tersebut saat matanya menangkap sebuah kertas terselip di plastik buketnya.

Ia mengernyit. Di hari-hari sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menemukan pentunjuk siapa pengirimnya. Tapi melihat ada secarik kertas disana mengurungkan niatnya mengeyahkan hadiah itu untuk sementara.

"Apa ya?" Ia meraih kertasnya. Dibacanya pelan-pelan setiap kata yang tetulis disana.

"A—a—apa-apaan," Ia melipat kertasnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga-telinga. Yang tadi itu apa? Kata-kata di secarik kertas itu benar-benar membuat malu.

Wajahnya ia benamkan di lipatan tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai ia bisa mendengar ketukannya.

Orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan, pikirnya.

"Ah!" Ia memekik kaget ketika sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya.

"Oh, asisten Kim, ada apa?" Luhan tersenyum lega ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut itu. Asisten Kim terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah meja kerja Luhan dan menemukan kertas kecil berwarna pink sudah rusak di sebelah buket bunga. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Anda sudah membaca pesannya?" Tanyanya memastikan. Luhan tiba-tiba gelagapan, ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ia malah terlihat seperti ikan yang kehabisan nafas di daratan.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut saya." Lanjutnya seolah paham dengan reaksi berlebihan Luhan. Pria mungil itu tampak bingung, "Kemana?"

"Acara pelamaran yang sesungguhnya,"

 _Kurasa ini waktunya._

 _Hey Luhan, setelah membaca ini Joonmyun akan menjemputmu. Jadi…_

 _Maukah menikah denganku?_

 _-OSH-_

.

.

 _Continued_

.

.

A/N:

*digampar bolak-balik*

Hutang nambah 1. Huhahuha.

Author laknat itu kaya gini. Well abaikan.

Um, ini itu buat ngeramein give away dari HunHan Indonesia. Lagian dipikir juga ada kesamaan rulesnya sama niatan buat bikin ff HunHan yang hawd hawd. Dan jadilah fanfic ini.

Buat ff lainnya aku juga lagi berusaha ngetik di antara banyaknya kerjaan yang harus diberesin dan padatnya jadwal tiap hari. Sebenernya engga murni kesalahan itu sih, lamanya apdet ff lama dipengaruhi mood juga wkwk. Jadi, tunggu aja ya? *wink*

Then, aku harap kalian suka sama fanfic ini juga kasih respon sama bagusnya kaya fanfic sebelumnya. Biar semangat dan mood bagus buat lanjut fanfic ini sama fanfic lain. Hehe.

Pst, karena ini rate M, aku bakal post NC sesering mungkin biar hasrat Sehun terpuaskan #eh. Tapi tentu sesuai sama kondisi alurnya biar tetep sejalan sama plot.

Last,

 **MIND TO LEAVE REVIEW? FOLLOW/FAVORITE? SANKYUUU~**

Regards,

 _sunsehunee_


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY

Halo...

Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba muncul di notifikasi kalian tapi maaf ini bukan sebuah update untuk chapter sebelumnya.

Disini aku cuma mau bilang satu-dua hal yang mana postan ini juga bakal aku hapus seudah semuanya clear.

Pertama, mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semuanya. Aku gatau siapa aja yang udah aku polosin (g) Jadi baik sengaja atau engga aku harap kalian maafin aku /kemudian mewek/

Dan yang kedua sekaligus paling penting, aku memutuskan buat pending semua ff ku.

Ya, untuk yang challenge juga. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memutuskan hal ini. Kemarin, seluruh file ku hilang gak berbekas-termasuk FF. Seluruh chapter yang udah berusaha aku cicil jauh-jauh hari udah ga ada di disk. Yang mana belum aku copy data data itu ke komputer sama flashdisk. Disitu aku langsung down, nangis ga henti semaleman yang mana disembur sepupu karena berisik banget lmao.

Aku seenggaknya butuh waktu buat ngetik ulang lanjutan chapter chapter itu. Lain dari itu juga aku butuh nenangin diri, file file penting ilang dan gak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. File maksiat gue yang bejibun juga termasuk T^T /HEH/

Akhir kata, aku mau minta maaf dan izin untuk pending semua ff sampai chapter lanjutan aku selesai ketik kira-kira 2 atau 3 chapter. Aku harap ini ga akan makan waktu yang lama karena demi kemanlyan Luhan yang sia sia aku juga pengen cepet cepet berpisah dengan ff lama dan hello ff baru /plak/

Semoga kalian enggak kecewa dengan keputusanku dan memakluminya. Dan kalau kalian ada beberapa adegan yang ingin ditambahin buat mempermanis dan memperpanas-coret- chapter chapter selanjutnya bisa tulis di kolom review atau PM saja aku.

Salam pramuka dan keep support OTP kita! Hokya Hokya!


End file.
